godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Stomp!
Godzilla: Stomp! is a card game manufactured by ToyVault and released in November of 2011. Description "Godzilla continues his wave of destruction as Toy Vault, Inc. announces Godzilla: Stomp!; an officially licensed, multi-player card game featuring the Terror of Tokyo - Godzilla! In this fast-paced game of citywide destruction, players pick from Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, Mothra, Battra, or Destoroyah, and compete to smash as much of the city as possible. In Godzilla: Stomp!, players choose the ferocity of their attacks from round to round to rack up as much destruction as possible - attack early to smash a single building, or go on a rampage to destroy several at once! Lay waste to the high-value skyscraper, or hope to get a collection of power plants! This lightweight card game includes 42 building cards and 30 monster attack cards, and is ideal for Godzilla gaming on the go. 2-5 players can play a speedy game of monster mayhem anytime, anyplace." From the back of the box: "Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, is on the loose again, along with four other kaiju: Mothra, MechaGodzilla, Battra, & Destoroyah! Together they compete to demolish the most buildings in the city, by sparring it out or going into a full-out rampage! There's nowhere to hide in this kaiju free-for-all!" Information Godzilla: Stomp! was designed by Mike Kollross, the game's layout and design done by Zac Pensol, and the game's artwork was done by Chris Quilliams. The game was playtested by Rob Bartel, Jason Wiebe, Roberta Taylor, Dylan Kirk, Tom Sarsons, Paul Blake, Tony Smith, and Zac Pensol. Gameplay From the instruction manual: :Godzilla: Stomp! is played in a series of rounds, in which a number of Buildings will be revealed, and players will simultaneously choose their attack strength to destroy one or more buildings for the round. Play continues for a total of six rounds, at which point players add up their scores. The highest score wins. Includes: *30 Monster Attack cards: 6 each, numbered 1-5 & Rampage! for Godzilla, Kiryu, Mothra, Battra, and Destoroyah *42 Building cards: 15 buildings valued at 3 points each, 10 buildings valued at 5 points each, 7 buildings valued at 7 points each, 4 buildings valued at 9 points each, and 6 Power Plants. Gallery Godzilla_Stomp_Ad.jpg GODZILLA STOMP Package Front.jpg|Front of the package GODZILLA STOMP Package Back.jpg|Back of the package GODZILLA STOMP - Monsters - Battra.jpg|Battra Larva attack cards GODZILLA STOMP - Monsters - Destoroyah.jpg|Destoroyah attack cards GODZILLA STOMP - Monsters - Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla attack cards GODZILLA STOMP - Monsters - MechaGodzilla.jpg|Kiryu attack cards GODZILLA STOMP - Monsters - Mothra.jpg|Mothra attack cards GODZILLA STOMP - RAMPAGE Cards - Battra.jpg|Battra Imago RAMPAGE! card GODZILLA STOMP - RAMPAGE Cards - Destoroyah.jpg|Destoroyah RAMPAGE! card GODZILLA STOMP - RAMPAGE Cards - Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla RAMPAGE! card GODZILLA STOMP - RAMPAGE Cards - MechaGodzilla.jpg|Kiryu RAMPAGE! card GODZILLA STOMP - Building Cards - Power Plant.jpg|Power Plant building card GODZILLA STOMP - Building Cards - Buildings.jpg|Buildings building cards GODZILLA STOMP - Monster Card Back.jpg|Attack card back GODZILLA STOMP - Building Card Back.jpg|Building card back Category:Card games: 2010s releases